


You don't cross the Peaky Blinders!

by Eddam88



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddam88/pseuds/Eddam88
Summary: ... but I did it anyway.A collection of short, one chapter crossover fics with Peaky Blinders, beause when I looked for fics like these, I couldn't find them. Mixed fandoms, some more crack than others. Rating may or may not go up.Feel free to prompt me on fandoms you want to see cross paths with our Birmingham boys and girls. Just no Harry Potter, please.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	You don't cross the Peaky Blinders!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should be working on my other WIP, but I'm kinda stuck. I tried the old trick of writing something completely different, and this came out. Sorry, not sorry.

\- In France, Mr. Solomon, when I was a tunneler, a clay kicker in 1-7-9... I blew up Schwaben Hohe. Same kit I'm using today.

\- Thats funny that. I do know the 1-7-9, and I heard they all got buried. 

\- Three of us dug ourselves out. 

\- Are you digging yourself out now?

\- Like i'm digging now.

***

The morning of the first day of july, 1916, the German fortification Schwabenhöhe exploded. It was the start of the battle of Somme. 

It was also the end of Thomas Shelby. 

The tunnel had caved in. They blew the Germans sky-high, but they also managed to trap themselves like rats. There was only three of them left now. Soon there would be none. 

Still, he kept digging. Until the world faded around him, and everything went black, he kept digging. 

Then, Thomas Shelby died, and the ensuing timequake almost broke the Waverider in half. 

***

“Are you sure we're in the right place?” Sara Lance sounded skeptical. She was staring at a wall of dirt. 

“I'm certain it's here. Somewhere. Ish” Nate frowned at the device in his hand and shook it slightly. “The aberration is here. We should be right on top of it.”

“This is the weirdest aberration yet” Sara muttered. “Something changed the timeline, but we don't know what or how. We don't know if we're looking for a person, or a thing, or a bloody alien.”

“But we do know what will happen if we don't find it and fix it”, Nate said, and thumped the device with his hand, as if that would make it work better. It just went 'ding', and continued indicating that their target was the wall of dirt in front of them. Stupid thing. 

“Yes, and it's nothing good”. This came from Amaya, who was studying their surroundings intently. “The UK will suffer a financial collapse in the next decade, they will be invaded by Germany in 1940 and Hitler will win the next war in Europe. We cannot let that happen!”. 

“We won't”, Sara said. “But any helpful suggestions on what we're actually looking for would be appreciated.” A grenade exploded uncomfortably close to their position and showered them in dirt. “Preferably before we're all blown to smithereens”, she added as she brushed herself of. 

Mick Rory and Ray Palmer suddenly came sliding down the hill in front of them, both in replicated British infantry uniforms. They came to a halt rather suddenly, Ray landing hard on his ass and Mick almost plowing Amaya over before he regained his balance and managed to stop. 

“We think we found the aberrition!” Ray panted as Nate helped him up on his feet. 

“They blew up the German base on top of the hill”, Mick said. “Dug a tunnel underneath and lit the fuse. Only none of the tunnelers made it out. They think the tunnel collapsed.”

Sara frowned. “So... the aberration is in the tunnel?”

Ray nodded vigorously, not noticing that Nate had gone a worrying shade of white. 

“So, what is it?” Amaya said as she bruched Mick of.

“Ray... what was the German base called?” Nate wondered.

It was Mick who answered. “Someting … ending with 'Ho'. Swab Ho? Swabbing Ho?”. He grinned. “Sounded a bit rude”. 

“Schwabenhöhe” Nate muttered. He turned to Sara. “We need to get into that tunnel! Quick!”

“Well, yeah, duh!” Sara frowned at him. “Does this mean you know what the aberrition is?”

Nate nodded violently. “It's not an it. It's a who. And if we don't get him out before he dies, it's goodbye Picadilly, farewell Leicester bloody Squre. Forever!”

***

The ground shook. Then there were light. And Tommy Shelby ascended unto heaven. 

***

The legends crowded around the infirmary chair containing the sedated British soldier. His two surviving companions were strapped to the other two chairs in the room and also deep in sleepyland, but for now all attention were on the dark haired man with the razor sharp cheekbones. 

“So... he's the man responsible for the Germans losing World War two.” Sara sounded skeptical. “Him and him alone?” 

“Well...” Nate hesitated. “I knew he was important to the war effort, but I didn't think he'd be the one to stop Hitler all by himself. I actually don't know exactly why he's the aberration. He must have done something classified.”

“And apparently he helped stop an economic collapse in Britain in the twenties and thirites” Ray said. 

“Well, he will become a brilliant buisniessman”, Nate said. “Makes his fortune on bookmaking and... other less legal activities, buys a fair few factories and works himself up in the world. Gets elected to MP for Birmingham.”

“So we saved a gangster and politician.” Amaya said, frowning. 

“Arguably the worst gangster in British history”, Nate agreed. “Or the best, depending on how you look at it”. 

“How did you know he was in the tunnel?” Ray asked.

Nate blushed a bit. “I like reading about famous criminals”. Behind him, Mick grinned. “Tommy Shelby is fascinating, and his war record is impressive. He will win two medals for bravery, one of them for blowing up Schwabenhöhe. His grandson wrote his biography. You should read it, it's really good!”

“You're fangirling, pretty”, Mick smirked at him and punched his shoulder non too gently. Nate blushed harder, but stood up straight.

“Yeah, I am actually!” he said. “Come on, the man is super cool!”

“He's a criminal!” Amaya protested.

“And a politician” muttered Sara. 

Nate ignored them. “According to the biography, he and two of his men got trapped in the tunnel after setting of the explosion as Schwabenhöhe, but they managed to dig themselves out. Something must have changed this time, stopped them from getting out of the tunnel, and his death in 1916 caused the aberration. “

“We still don't know how he saved the world” Ray pointed out. 

“Well, Europe, anyway.“Amaya said. 

“It doesn't matter how he did it, the important thing is that we stopped the aberration” Sara said and turned her head towards the ceiling. “Gideon!”

“The timeline is stable, Captain!” the chirpy voice of the Waveriders AI said. “By saving Thomas Shelbys life you have successfully stopped the time aberration and put history back on track”.

Sara smiled. “So a small time gangster from Birmingham saved the world, and nobody knows how he did it”. Her smile turned a little wistful. “Reminds me of someone else”. 

Behind her, Mick could only grunt. 

Sara shook herself, and clapped her hands together. “Allright, when they're stable enough, lets drop them off near a field hospital, and they'll take it from there. I'm sure we have other holes in history to patch up, people. Let's get to it!”

***

Thomas Shelby woke up. This surprised him. When he had gone under, he had been pretty damned certain he would never wake up again. 

He was lying on an uncomfortable cot, under an uncomfortable blanket, in what could only be an infirmary tent. He ached everywhere, but a quick check confirmed that he had all his limbs intact. 

“Sargent major! Are you awake?” He turned to the voice on his right. One of his men was laying on the cot next to him. 

“It seems so”, he said. His voice grated in his throat, but he was happy it worked at all. “What happened?”

He got some sort of explanation. He remembered most of it. The explosion, the tunnel collapse, the endless digging in the dark... then nothing. 

“Did we dig ourselves out?” he asked, mostly himself. The man on his right hesitated.

“We must have done, Sergeant Major”, he said at last. “There was nobody else there”.

“Yeah... we must have done”, Thomas Shelby said to himself. “We must have dug ourselves out”. 

He remembered digging. He didn't remember stopping. So he must have dug himself out. 

'Let that be a lesson, Thomas Michael Shelby', he thought to himself. 'Never stop fucking digging'. 

And so he kept digging. And he never stopped.


End file.
